Hanasaki Nadeshiko
Nadeshiko Hanasaki '''( 花咲なでしこ, Hanasaki Nadeshiko) is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, and a member of Team Sakura. Her story takes place four years after http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto%3A_Shippūden Naruto: Shippuden. Nadeshiko Hanasaki belongs to http://animegirl037.deviantart.com/ animegirl037 on deviantART. '''This article is a work in progress. Thank you. Background Born in the Nadesiko Village , as the eldest daughter of the Hanasaki Clan, Nadeshiko was raised to be perfect. "Beautiful, kind, modest, obidient, the ideal girl." She was brought up with those words as her goal, and soon gained the title "Yamato Nadeshiko". She trained with her elder brother, Tsujimaru, in ninjutsu and genjutsu, and became very skilled in the Ninja Arts. Nadeshiko's mother was assassinated by a missing-nin of Sunagakure and a member of the Akatsuki, known as ''Akasuna no Sasori. ''By the time Nadeshiko found out about her mother's death and the person responsible for it, she knew that she had to be responsible and take action. She swore she would find a way to avenge her mother. At the young age of 5 years old, Nadeshiko inherited the burden as the head of the Hanasaki Clan, and was taught the Clan's secret Jutsu known as Flower Manipulation. She proved to be a promising leader, despite her young age. With the help of her brother, she managed to maintain her Clan's good reputation. A year later, Nadeshiko discovered that she had inherited, like her elder brother, her grandfather's Crystal Release kekkei genkai . The Clan's elder instructed her to keep this a secret from the rest of the world, as it would be dangerous for the Clan. When she was nine years old, Nadeshiko was told that Sasori was killed by a Leaf kunoichi, Haruno Sakura. Interested and curious about the ninja who had ended her mother's killer, Nadeshiko wanted to learn under Sakura as a student. Leaving her younger sister, Tsubaki, to head the Clan, and promising to return as a stronger person. Nadeshiko with her servant Zinnia, set off to Konohagakure in search for Sakura. On her journey, she met two Leaf ninja, Hinata and Shino, who were coming back misson at the time. Recognizing their headbands, she asked if they could bring her to Konoha. Suspicious as she was, they agreed on the terms that Nadeshiko was to see the Hokage. Upon her arrival to the village, she met with Tsunade, and explained that she wanted to meet Sakura and train under her. Unfortunately, at the time, Sakura was still a Chunin, and Nadeshiko would have to wait until Sakura was promoted to Jonin. In the meantime, Nadeshiko was to enroll into the Academy. Initially, when she entered the Academy, Nadeshiko didn't have any friends, because she was scared of the other students and was not used to being around boys. One day, a boy approached her, and started to talk to her. He would ask about Nadeshiko and why she was always alone. The boy's name was Ren. He was gave off a cold feeling, but Nadeshiko could tell that he was warm, kind person. The two soon become good friends, and with Ren's encouragement, Nadeshiko was able to open up towards others more and make friends. Nadeshiko graduated that year, along with a handfull of others in her class. She was put into Team 16 with Ren, and a boy named Fuyuki, and a man named Yosuke Rei as their jonin leader and sensei. The team performed efficiently, and got along well. A year later, Nadeshiko, along with her two genin team mates, took the Chūnin Exams. All of her team past the first stage of the exam. However, on the second stage, her team was attacked, by an enemy team whose specialty was body possession. The enemy took control of Fuyuki's body, threatening Ren and Nadeshiko to kill the boy if they didn't handed over their Heaven and Earth Scrolls. Fuyuki warned him to keep the scrolls and run. Nadeshiko quickly pulled Ren back, as the possessed Fuyuki attempted to stab him. Seeing that Nadeshiko would not comply with their demands, the enemy team killed Fuyuki. As this was very traumatizing for a ten year old child, Nadeshiko refused to go on, and forfeited her posistion in the Exam. The next year, when Nadeshiko was 11, she retook the Chunin Exams, and passed. Team 16 continued to function as a three-man-squad, composed of Rei, Nadeshiko and Ren. A week prior to the story, Nadeshiko and her team set out on a mission to the Land of Steel, where they were supposed to spy on a missing-nin of the Leaf who had joined the Samurai. Her team was attacked by the man, and was defeated. Thus, resulting a failed mission. The mission had cost Rei his right eye, and he had to resign his duties as a Shinobi, much to Nadeshiko's dismay. Personality Nadeshiko was raised in the likeness of 'Yamato Nadeshiko', the idealized woman, in the culture of Japan. She is a quiet, well-mannered girl who will go out of her way to help a complete stranger. She is modest and does not care much for bragging, however she is very confident in her skills and abilities. Her polite nature is noted by the people around here, as she is seen being polite to younger people, close friends, and even her opponents. Nadeshiko is quite mature, despite her young age. She is knowledgeable of many things and is fairly undestanding and patient. She is able to calmly address a problem and, for most of the time, find a solution to it. Growing up, Nadeshiko had rarely left her household, and had little to none experience in making friends. During her time in the academy, she was very shy, especially around boys. This caused her to create a distance between herself and her peers. But as she joined Team 16, she became more socialable and open to others. Appearance Nadeshiko is a 14 year old girl with an average height and slender build. Her straight, dark-purple hair, which was inheirited from her mother, is tied in a short ponytail, with two jaw-length bangs framing her face. She has round eyes, which colors vary in shades of purple, inheirited from her father. During her time in the Nadeshiko Village, Nadeshiko wore a sleeveless, lilac-colored, kimono-style blouse that reached up to her upper-thigh with white leggings and blue ninja sandals. Her hair was also worn down and shorter, at shoulder-legnth. In her Academy and genin days, Nadeshiko's outfits is changed to a purple top with a lilac flower pattern in the bottom right corner. Underneath she wears a fishnet shirt. Her leggings are changed to a short white skirt. She also sports a pair of black, knee-high socks, black, elbow-length fingerless gloves, and black ninja sandals. By this time, Nadeshiko keeps her hair in a ponytail. In the story Shippuden: After-story, Nadeshiko wears an outfit similar to her first one. She wears a sleeveless white, kimono-styled blouse with lilac sashes and stitches as part of the design. Additionally, she wears a fishnet shirt under her blouse, white, loose arm-warmers reaching her upper arm, and inside them, black fingerless gloves, also reaching her upper arm. Nadeshiko keeps a stock of senbon in her arm-warmers, along with two lilac colored paper fans. She wears black leggings and standard, black, shin-length ninja sandals. Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Konohagakure